


In Their Tears

by Queen_Cheshire



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cheshire/pseuds/Queen_Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple drabbles of Sailor Characters in Melanie Martinez songs. Each character will play a part in this series of drabbles. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. REMEMBER!!!! Not to say any of what is in this story is true, for example in the first chapter it talks about Michiru having plastic surgery. I know she is just naturally beautiful but I had to change it in order to make the story and the song similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their Tears

The young Hotaru walked around in school with a purpose. Haruka, and Michiru had convinced Hotaru to go to school with Chibiusa for awhile. Hotaru was hesitant but ended up enjoying her time in school. For a little while at least. That was when she met him. He was a kid in her class, who in actuality was a bit of a douche. Yet she fell for him. 

She had asked her parents about how they felt when they met each other, and they went into a rather long explanation. Hotaru concluded it was similar to how she feels for him. She decided to tell him of her feelings one day after school, thanks to Chibiusa. She often talked to the Pink haired girl daily about him.

It was a cold day, she was wearing one of Harukas' scarves. It was a bit big on her, but Michiru said she looked cute. She mentally prepared herself for the end of the day. She hardly listened to her teachers lessons, and she didn't talk to Chibiusa during lunch. She was silent, she felt her heart that was pounding in her chest was making enough noise as it is. 

Then came the bell. She rushed out of class pretty quickly, ignoring the weird looks the other girls were giving her. Her facial expressions were solid, and she was determined to tell him how she felt today. She reached his location, after interrogating his friends for his location, and called out his name.

 

The boy turned around and looked at her rather confused. A girl stood in front of him, she had bright blond hair, and stormy blue eyes. They looked coldly at her. Hotaru gulped and asked if she could speak to him alone. 

He reluctantly agreed and they walked in front of a cherry blossom tree. She looked around nervously before beginning. She explained her feelings and the boy was awestruck. Then he laughed, the foolish boy laughed. Hotaru was confused "What are you laughing at?" She asked looking hurt. She felt tears beginning to form and her heart began to hurt.

 

"You really think I would date someone as ugly as you?" He said rudely. The girl came out of no where and taunted Hotaru as well, "Yeah!" She laughed and grabbed the boys arm and pushed Hotaru down. Then they left. 

Hotaru got up silently holding her arm, which she had landed on. She then walked home fighting back the tears. When she got home she walked passed her parents silently. Hotaru got up to her room and slammed the door. 

She spent hours on her computer, crying as she searched music. She found a video as she was searching. Out of curiosity she watched it. It talked about plastic surgery, which her mother had gotten years ago, and how it made her feel beautiful. "Beautiful, the opposite of ugly." Hotaru whimpered.

"Pain is Beauty." The actress smiled. "Is it really?"

 

"Kids forever, kids forever  
Baby soft skin turns into leather  
Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic  
No one will love you if you're unattractive"

 

Hotaru walked into Michirus' bathroom, where her beauty products were stored. She opened the cabinet and dragged the things out. She began to apply them in similar fashion as Michiru had. In the end she looked dreadful with it on. How did those girls look so beautiful with it, and why did she look worse than before. It bothered her enough for her to go downstairs and ask her parents themselves.

 

"Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?  
Does a new face come with a warranty?  
Will a pretty face make it better?"

 

Michiru giggled at the sight of Hortaru covered in make up. To her it was cute, Hotaru didn't see it that way. She asked about if what the actress said was the truth. Michiru nodded "Being beautiful can be quite painful." She looked up. "But I think you are pretty enough as you are." Hotaru didn't like that answer.  
She approached Haruka.

"Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me  
How did you afford her surgery?  
Do you swear you'll stay forever  
Even if her face don't stay together"

Hotaru quizzed Haruka about the cost of Michirus' plastic surgery, and how Haruka was able to afford it. Haruka looked at her daughter confused. "Why does it matter?" She asked wondering why her daughter was concerning herself with the matter. Hotaru ignored Harukas' question and asked "If mommy becomes ugly, will you stay with her?"

 

"Your mother would never be ugly."  
Hotaru wasn't satisfied with that answer either. She then made a trip to Chibiusa's house. 

"When little girls grow into their mothers face  
But little girls are learning how to cut and paste  
And pucker up their lips until they suffocate"

Hotaru saw Chibiusa wearing one of Usagis' old outfits. She was looking more like her mother every day, and it bothered Hotaru. She noticed it seemed to bother Chibiusa as well, as Setsuna was applying make up to the younger girls face. "Make me look different than her." She pouted. Hotaru sighed and walked home.

Her research was fruitless, it seemed as if what the actress said was true. She thought of what the boy had done and she looked in her mirror. She sang lightly. 

"Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?  
Does a new face come with a warranty?  
Will a pretty face make it better?"

She then laid on her bed crying whispering "Will a pretty face make it better?" over and over.  
Although she knew on the inside that it wouldn't. 

"I think your pretty how you are" Hotaru turned to see a familiar Pink haired girl.


End file.
